vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexillium Cup Utania 312
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Vexillium Cup Utania 312 |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Host Nation colspan="3" Utania - }} }| colspan="1" Teams colspan="3" 32 from 3 Associations - }} }| colspan="1" Venues width="63%" colspan="3" TBC - }} |} The 312 IVEFA Vexillium Cup will be the 9th IVEFA Vexillium Cup run by the International Vexillium Football Association, an international tournament for football, that is scheduled to take place in the summer of 312 for the first time in Utania. Venues Statistics Goal Scorers 3 Goals * Erin Walshe (Draconia) * Erik Fouberg (Eastern Zartania) * Leyton Fury (St. Samuel) * Yonas Pakonj (Utania) 2 Goals * Gilles Degra (Niokolo Koba) * Johan Faulkner (Eastern Zartania) * Robert van Weyk (Rovens) * Enricona (Trinia) * Fritz vun Royhil (Western Zartania) * Dion D'Amadeus (Solanchatka) * Parrish Keart (Somery) * James Y'benya (Utania) 1 Goal * Yelson Tutu (Niokolo Koba) * Koto Diourbe (Niokolo Koba) * Armande Kili (Niokolo Koba) * Aaron De Villion (St. Samuel) * Tyrus Hollestelle (St. Samuel) * Jack Le Torrino (St. Samuel) * Ed Werbeck (Albion-Merité) * Reinhart Zumwolf (Solanchatka) * Ross Ryder (Solanchatka) * Zún Gataša (Shaelia) * Tim Rose (Davenport) * Francis Moorwood (Draconia) * Sunata (Trinia) * Sellaman (Trinia) * Xenaen (Trinia) * Richard ven Nippel (Kukuria) * Nathan Ayress (Eastern Zartania) * Benson Songporn (Chungxipang) * Shelton Sulu (Chungxipang) * Selwin Fiddler (Somery) * Wright Livier (Somery) * Ewan Maughn (Somery) * Marc Blohm (Utania) * Jared Kellup (Utania) * David Satura (Utania) Yellow Cards 1 Card * Zedine Malle (Niokolo Koba) * Jules Deionda (Niokolo Koba) * Stephane Rasta (Niokolo Koba) * Yelson Tutu (Niokolo Koba) * Camus Noichy (Niokolo Koba) * Enoki M'Bindela (Niokolo Koba) * Ceesar Falonga (Niokolo Koba) * Armande Kili (Niokolo Koba) * Josh Whité (Wesmerité) * Daorcey Lebray (Wesmerité) * Svend Gerard (Wesmerité) * Christoph McCall (Wesmerité) * Jean Lejean (Wesmerité) * Leslie Burrows (Wesmerité) * Filipe Exputrado (Porto Capital) * Gil Senna (Porto Capital) * Jeanson (South Dignania) * Lio Stamaot (Shaelia) * Raslan Bracatt (Shaelia) * Kulo Loeskas (Shaelia) * Ian Black (Western Zartania) * Julius Jung (Western Zartania) * Delmar Oltz (Kukuria) * Timothy Bobbin (Aethelnia) * Anwar Fahdeen (Djeriga) * Bilal Acheem (Djeriga) * Nuzrat Afif (Djeriga) * Kris Miyer (Eastern Zartania) * Roy Gordon (Eastern Zartania) * Iestyn Jones (Kemedal) * Owain Johns (Kemedal) * Wright Livier (Somery) * Andrew Storry (Whiland) * Arama Dayama (Utania) * Thomas Flores (Utania) Red Cards 1 Card * Moustafa Mbinga (Niokolo Koba) * Ryan McLarch (Wesmerité) * Dumont (South Dignania) * Eric Hollingberry (Aethelnia) * Bernd Hostra (Kukuria) * Hussein Al-Dhabi (Whiland) Squads For more details on this topic, see IVEFA Vexillium Cup 312 squads. Group Stage Group A Group Match Schedule Group B Group Match Schedule Group C Group Match Schedule Group D Group Match Schedule Group E Group Match Schedule Group F Group Match Schedule Group G Group Match Schedule Group H Group Match Schedule 2nd Round Knockout Stage |'2'| |'0' |23 FEB 312 QF4 – Richmond Football Park, Luka| |'1'| |'2' |22 FEB 312 QF1 – National Football Stadium, Luka| |'1'| |'0' |23 FEB 312 QF3 – Nystonia Football Park, Vela Luka| |'4'| |'2' |25 FEB 312 SF1 – National Football Stadium, Luka| |'3'| |'1' |26 FEB 312 – Utania National Stadium, UK| |'0'| |'2' |28 FEB 312 – Utania National Stadium, UK| |'0 (1)'| |'0 (3)' |27 FEB 312 – National Football Stadium, Luka| |'1'| |'2' |Consol=Bronze Final}} Category:Football Category:Vexillium Cup